


The Hunt

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [101]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Marriage Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: She's finally laying her claim on him and Naruto could not be happier about it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 14
Kudos: 162





	The Hunt

The scent of her was nearly overwhelming in the best possible way. Naruto could already feel his own hormones stirring in response the moment she entered the clearing, her intentions projected in every step. In retrospect he would later be completely embarrassed that both Choji and Shikamaru were there to see him act like such a slave to his baser instincts but right in that moment he was nothing but glad. For a hunt to be considered legitimate there needed to be witnesses, after all.

“Uzumaki Naruto,” Sakura declared in a strident voice, “I lay my claim on you. If you have prior claim then say so now.”

“Nope. No claims.” He found himself too breathy to even form the proper traditional responses, a faux pas that had both of their friends sniggering, but he couldn’t bother to pay them any attention.

“It is my intention to hunt you and take you for my own life partner. Do you accept my challenge?”

“Absolutely, ‘ttebayo!”

Sakura grinned at him, a more feral expression than he had ever seen from her before. And that was saying something. The scent of her pheromones practically flooded the area around them until Choji and Shikamaru both held their noses and traded knowing looks. When she took a single step forward Naruto instinctively took one back.

“Run,” she whispered.

He did.

Turning on his heel, Naruto bolted with all the speed he could muster. No way would he insult her by making this easy. Sakura would have given up on the idea of partnering him if he did something like that to her and he’d been dreaming of this day for way too long to mess it up. Even as impatience rippled through him and begged him to slow his pace he forced his legs to push harder, faster, leaping between the trees with his best duck and weave combo.

When he thought it was safe he peeked backwards to see how close she was. From her trajectory it looked like she was so concentrated on him that she didn’t see the tree directly in her path. For a single instant he considered shouting a warning until he saw her pull one fist back – and punch her way straight through the entire trunk, shattering it as though it was no more than a flimsy thin sheet of glass. Naruto felt his heart thump and his pants tighten and any thoughts of slowing down were tossed out the window.

Now _that_ was a woman he could answer to for the rest of his life.

The hunt last for all of fifteen minutes, quite a long time considering most of the pursued lost their stamina within the first five. But Naruto had never been like most people and he’d promised himself that he would make his intended work for it. By the time Sakura finally tackled him in to the earth they were both panting, drenched with sweat, and grinning like a pair of mad beasts.

“Mine,” she growled in his ear, pressing him down to slide her teeth against the very base of his neck. Naruto shivered.

“Yes,” he whined. “Do it.”

“Say it.”

It didn’t matter how much he squirmed and whimpered, she held her teeth in the same spot until finally he gave in and went limp, closing his eyes to quietly whisper, “Yours.”

Sakura let out an approving growl as she sank her teeth in to mark them as mates for a lifetime and this time when Naruto shivered it was with the happy knowledge that they would both take good care of each other from here on out.


End file.
